


Lull

by chaos_monkey



Series: Pet Inquisitor [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canonical Relationship, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: A little fluffy short of Eli, Quizzy, and Thrawn sleeping.





	Lull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts).



Eli woke up with his feet sweating.

It took a moment, but he finally realized they were weighed down with something large and heavy and very, very warm. 

There was also only one body beside him, though he’d been happily sandwiched between two when he’d fallen asleep. His brain turned those two facts over slowly for awhile, and eventually made the connection. Quizzy must be curled up on his feet again.

Blinking groggily, Eli pushed himself up to his elbows and peered into the darkness. Sure enough, as his eyes adjusted, he could just barely make out the outline of a hulking shape at the foot of the bed, formless in the almost complete dark of Thrawn’s bedroom. 

Thrawn shifted beside him and the room was suddenly bathed in a familiar red glow as the grand admiral opened his eyes. 

“You are awake, Eli?” Thrawn whispered softly. “It is still early.”

Eli yawned. “Yeah, ‘m gonna go back to sleep… don’ worry,” he mumbled, still squinting blearily towards his feet, his mind slow and foggy with sleep and not-quite-remembered dreams.

The dim light from Thrawn’s eyes had lit up the bedroom just enough for Eli to make out a few details. Quizzy was still fast asleep, his eyes closed and his head on Eli’s ankles. His face was all that was visible of him, in fact, poking out above the veritable cocoon of blankets he tended to bundle himself in while sleeping.

Thrawn let out a soft chuckle and Eli smiled sleepily. Thrawn’s bed was more than big enough for the three of them to sleep side by side on the all-too-rare occasions they could get away with spending the entire night together; but maybe one night in every two, Quizzy ended up happily curled at their feet like this before morning.

Eli settled back down, pushing the covers off himself a little to cool off; carefully so that he didn’t disturb the sleeping Inquisitor. 

He could handle his feet being a little sweaty. 

The room went dark once more as Thrawn closed his eyes, throwing one heavy arm over Eli’s bare chest. Still smiling to himself, Eli closed his eyes and let the comforting sounds of his partners’ breathing lull him back into sleep once more.

  
  



End file.
